


Making Memories

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Bondage (sort of), Crack, F/M, Gen, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Michael Guerin Being a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: When Alex got an urgent and poorly spelled text from Kyle telling him to come to his apartment immediately, he’d assumed he was in some kind of mortal danger. Which was why, after cutting short a really great date with Michael, he was standing in Kyle’s bedroom, caught somewhere between amused and annoyed.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti (implied), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 15. “I’m probably gonna regret asking this but… why are you tied to the bed?”

When Alex got an urgent and poorly spelled text from Kyle telling him to come to his apartment immediately, he’d assumed he was in some kind of mortal danger. Which was why, after cutting short a _really_ great date with Michael, he was standing in Kyle’s bedroom, caught somewhere between amused and annoyed.

“Thank god you’re here.” Kyle sags against the bed in relief. “Can you get me out of these?” he asks, the handcuffs keeping his left hand chained to the bed frame rattling as he pulls on them.

“I’ve got to say,” Alex starts, questioning every life decision he’s made that led him to this moment, “when I got your text, I kind of assumed you were bleeding out in your apartment, not...” he trails off, waving a hand over Kyle’s general state of undress. High-school-Alex would be _living_ for this kind of dirt on Kyle, but adult-Alex is a little hangry and just wants to be home.

“Come on, man,” Kyle whines pitifully, tugging his wrist against the cuff again. “Please?”

Alex sighs and pulls out his wallet, looking for the bobby pin he keeps in there for just such emergenies. He finds it quickly and approaches the bed. Luckily there’s a sheet preserving Kyle’s modesty because Alex really isn’t prepared to reach _that_ level of friendship with him just yet.

“I’m probably gonna regret asking this but… why are you tied to the bed?” he asks, getting to work on the lock.

“Uh, you know,” Kyle flushes, “had some company.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “I figured as much,” he says. “I mean why did whoever—“ Alex’s voice stops abruptly when he notices a bracelet on the nightstand that he is 100% positive belongs to Isobel. “No fucking way.”

“You can’t tell Michael,” Kyle says, eyes wide when he realizes what Alex is thinking.

“Can’t tell Michael what?” Michael chooses this moment to wander into the bedroom from the kitchen, munching on a bowl of cereal.

“Why’d you bring him with you?” Kyle complains, but his embarrassment sharpens to disbelief when he notices what Michael’s doing. “Dude! Are you eating my cereal?”

“You interrupted my dinner, so, uh, _yeah_ , I’m eating your cereal,” he answers with a shrug while shoveling another spoonful of cheerios into his mouth. A little milk dribbles down his chin and Alex can’t help but wonder how exactly he fell so deeply in love with this _literal child_.

“Just wait for me in the kitchen, Guerin,” Alex says, partly to save Kyle from his belligerent presence, but mostly because he wants to know _how the fuck_ and _when the fuck_ Kyle started hooking up with _Isobel_.

“Nah, I think I’m good,” Michael replies, and even though Alex has turned back to the task at hand he can practically hear Michael smirking behind him.

The lock finally clicks open and Kyle is free.

“Thanks,” Kyle says.

“Buy me lunch tomorrow and we’ll call it even,” Alex replies, trying to communicate the _and you better tell me everything_ with just his eyes.

“Sure,” Kyle agrees ruefully. He rubs his wrist and asks, “Think we could maybe be adults and forget this ever happened?”

Alex hears Michael laugh behind him.

“Didn’t think so,” Kyle sighs.

“Hey, it happens to the best of us?” Alex tries.

“Says the guy who can pick locks almost as well as I can,” Michael quips.

Alex sighs, “Okay, that’s my cue to leave. See you later, Kyle.” Alex stands up and walks over to Michael, who’s still leaning in the doorway.

“Come on, let’s go or I’ll put _you_ in handcuffs,” Alex says, gently shoving Michael’s shoulder to get him to turn around and keep walking.

Michael flashes him a wolfish smile over his shoulder.

“You promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
